Wei Cheng
|affiliations = Los Santos Triads O'Neil brothers (Formerly) Trevor Philips Enterprises (Formerly) |businesses = Drug dealing |voice = George Cheung |vehicles = Cavalcade Washington }} Wei Cheng (Traditional Chinese: 陈偉) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character and one of the two secondary antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Cheng is a Chinese-born mobster from Yangshan who, along with his mostly high son Tao, leads the powerful Los Santos Triads gang, which primarily deals in gunrunning and meth manufacturing. By 2013, his operation has grown heavily and he seeks to expand his business into Blaine County, through collaboration with an already functioning group there. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Expanding businesses In order to fulfill his goal of expanding into Blaine County, Cheng sends his eldest son, Tao, and a translator to make contact with Trevor Philips, one of the area's most prominent meth dealers. However, an attack on Trevor's meth kitchen by a group of Aztecas gangbangers, who are angered and vengeful because of Trevor's earlier attack (or kill) of Los Aztecas member and possible leader Ortega, dissuades Tao and the translator from working with him, instead deciding to collaborate with the rival O'Neil brothers gang. This change of plans prompts Trevor to assault Tao and ask them about their new collaborators. After realizing that the O'Neils stole his contract, Trevor in a fit of rage raids the O'Neil brothers' farm, killing most of them and destroying their meth kitchens. Capturing Michael After the murder of Elwood O'Neil, an enraged Cheng tells his men to capture Trevor, but by then, he had already left Blaine County and moved to Los Santos. Later on, after kidnapping Patricia Madrazo and thus being forced to lie low to avoid her husband, Trevor and his friend, Michael De Santa, are forced to go into hiding at Trevor's trailer in Blaine County. Cheng's men find Trevor here and mistakenly assume Michael is Trevor's lover and Patricia is their maid. Cheng's men chase Trevor and Michael to Ludendorff, North Yankton, where Trevor had gone to find out about Brad Snider's fate and Michael had gone to stop him. There, they attack the duo and capture Michael, while Trevor gets away. Cheng calls Trevor afterwards and threatens to kill Michael if he is unwilling to hand over his business in Blaine County, a threat which Trevor ignores due to his feud with Michael. Cheng orders for Michael's execution at the meat packing plant he is being held, but he gets rescued at the last minute by Franklin Clinton and both of them escape after killing several of Cheng's henchmen. Endings In the game's ending, Franklin is left with a choice to either kill Michael or Trevor, or to side with them as they attack all of their enemies ("Deathwish"), making a hitlist consisting of Cheng, Steve Haines, Devin Weston and Harold Joseph. If the player chooses the "Deathwish" ending, Franklin will be sent to assassinate Cheng. He drives to the beach club in Pacific Bluffs, where Cheng and his son are located, where he is confronted and killed by Franklin. Missions Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Bury the Hatchet (Voice) *Fresh Meat *The Ballad of Rocco (Post-mission phone call) *The Third Way (Option C; Killed) Trivia * In the official traditional Chinese version, his name is 陳偉 in Chinese. But his surname "陳" is possibly a translate error of the Chinese version, because "陳" pronounces "Chen" instead of "Cheng" in Mandarin Chinese, and “程" is more likely the correct surname, which is a Chinese surname and pronounces "Cheng", then his correct full name would be “程偉 ”. * After Franklin Clinton rescues Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips can call Cheng and he will inform Trevor that Michael was rescued along with antagonizing Trevor some more. * His name might be a parody on Wei Shen, the protagonist of Sleeping Dogs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Antagonists